Scorpions Hate MK
by Darth Sami
Summary: it is a hate story of Scorpion's hate over sub-zero


Samuel Alvarado

09/9/2010

Mortal Kombat

I am Scorpion I demon ninja that is out for vengeance, my clan was killed by a rival ninja named Sub-zero he and I had been in an alliance for years but now he has decided to back stab us and kill everyone I knew so his clan could reign supreme. I made it my goal to hunt Sub-Zero to make him pay for what he had done. He has the idea that his men he sent to kill me did their job but I killed them, their powers were not as strong as the original sub-zero. I have heard rumors of a tournament taking place in the world that challenged all the fighters and vicious killers from everywhere to compete for the championship. I did not care of winning the championship my only concern is to kill the traitor that dared double crossed me. I managed to find the location of this Mortal Kombat, my quest was about to start for I knew that sub-zero would no problem make it to the finals. So I too had to make sure I made it too. My first opponent was Reptile a green ninja with a deformed mouth. We started to fight with the Bell rang signaling the fight to begin. This tournament was a no rules, anything goes fight, and the only way to win was to kill the other person. So I began to attack Reptile with punches and kicks, but since he was also a Ninja he could read my moves and block them. Then he began to attack me with the same ferocity as I did his moves were swift but not fast enough to break my defense. Neither one of us had given the sign of getting tired so we went another round of attacks, but this time I let out my anger on Reptile. He could not believe the force I was attacking him, with one of those punches I hit him in the gut and it knocked the air out of him forcing him to back up and gasp for air. Then I did a spinning round-house kick to the side of his head and sent him flying through the wall making a hole. Reptile got up and went for a final attack to spit acid from his mouth at me like a spray of venom. I saw the spray coming and moved out of the way of the way. When the spray of acid hit the wall, it began to disintegrate away and leave holes on the wall. So Reptile began to wined back and gather acid in his mouth and was ready to spit it out, I grabbed my grappler spear and threw it at Reptile. Reptile could not dodge the spear and the spear got him, I pulled him over in my direction while yelling "Get Over Here!" Reptile was stunned and I punched him in the throat making him swallow the acid. He was screaming in pain and it was time to FINISH HIM! I grabbed the spear and threw it at his arm very hard, the spear got imbedded in the bone in his arm, I have a huge tug pulling is arm off. He screamed again in pain, I instantly pulled the arm off of the spear and re-threw it at his leg and then I yanked his leg off, he was struggling to stay up I walked over to a helpless Reptile still trying to remain in balance. While I was walking towards him I could hear his voice, "no…no…no" I placed each hand on one side of his head and gave a powerful push to one direction up breaking his neck and watching his lifeless body flop to the floor. "HA!" I yelled raising my arm up and I heard the announcer say. "SCORPION WINS….. FATALITY!" I had won the first contest and advanced. My next fight was to be fought in a place called Hell's Foundry. I walked up the stairs were the fight was suppose to take place. I got the location and a monster like human-oide of creature with Parana like teeth came from the opposite side of the room and was really ugly and ready for a fight. The announcer came and said "Round one… FIGHT!" when the announcer said fight, the demon named Baracka took out two large blades from his arms and growled at me. I knew with those blades I am not going to be able to fight with my hands so I took out me sword and was ready for him to make the first move. Baracka charged at me growling and swinging the blades everywhere like a wild animal full of rage. I blocked his attacks and you could hear the clashing of blades going back and forth the clashing was louder than the foundry noise. As he was slashing away he managed to get me in the stomach and I began to bleed but before he could take another hit I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying off the platform, he hit the wall fell to the floor landed on his head. He was barely conscious after that impact. He got up and was very woosy I used the spear and pulled him close, I put my sword in my sheath and grabbed Baracka with my left hand and pulled him down a little bit, bashed my fist into his chest twice and then kneed him so hard he flew into a hot iron plate, I could hear Baracka scream "ouch, ouch ou…" then the basher fell quickly on the plate crushing Baracka on the iron and there was nothing left but a large red spot on the iron where Baracka once was. The announcer said "Scorpion Wins….Fatality" Now I was ready for Sub-Zero the place I was to meet him was beetle layer. I made it to the location and I saw the face of my greatest enemy in which all the Hate of my family and clan has been burning through my veins all this time and will take out all my anger out on Sub-Zero it burns like a wild fire so ferociously and with so much Rage that Sub-Zero's ice will not be able to freeze me but it will immediately melt, he has no chance with all the hate I have for him, I have been saving my greatest fatality for him. I saw the figure that I know too well with the blue armor, and ice coming off of his arms. I unloaded the fire I had and I had an aura of flames surrounding me, while sub-zero began to make a blizzard and as it got closer to me it began to melt and evaporate. Seeing that a blizzard was not working he created a freezing ice ball and tossed it at me. It melted but it managed to get through and touch my arm freezing a little bit of my arm. But then fire came through the ice and it melted down to the ground. I knew his freezing powers were no match for me. The announcer said "FINAL ROUND…. FIGHT!" I was not going to wait any longer I charged at Sub-Zero flames coming off of me as I ran, Sub-Zero used everything in his might to try to slow or stop me down. Then as Sub-Zero was continually trying to throw ice at me, a flesh eating beetle crawled up to his foot and bit Sub-Zero. In a jolt of pain Sub-Zero lost concentration and froze his feet, un able to move he was locked in doom as Scorpion stood over him with eyes of death. The announcer yelled "NOW FINNISH HIM!" I moved back pulled out my spear threw it at Sub-Zero's diaphragm, giving a huge pull I pulled him off of his frozen arms and legs, he was screaming in pain and with blood spilling out of him and I looked at Sub-Zero and said "NOW YOU DIE!" I grabbed his neck held it nice and tight and ripped his head and spine from his body, all the blood the spilled from Sub-Zero was the vengeance he has been waiting for so long. The announcer said "SCORPION WINS….. FATALITY!" I had no need for Sub-Zero's head so I tossed it back near his body and saw the flesh eating beetles swarm over and began to devour Sub-Zero till there was nothing left but armor and bones….

The End


End file.
